CIVIL WAR
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: The thrilling sequel to ULTIMATE CROSSOVER. The dimension of Aaa is in danger, and it's up to the cast of ULTIMATE CROSSOVER to save it. But to do so, they're going to need some help from some certain smashers. Includes O.C.'s. Includes gender counterpart for every character, many of them I don't know so several gender counterpart names will be made up by me.
1. My my, a sequel

(An apartment on Earth)

?: So 'sup, Chib?

?: Not much, you?

?: I'm fine...for a Deadpool...

?: (Laughs) Yes, yes you are, Steven.

Steven: And remember that monster?

Chibipool: Oh yeah, that was AWESOME...uh, I mean, that was some fine er...acting, there, sonny boy.

Steven: You really need to grow through this phase soon.

Deadpool: S'up guys, I brought Weaz and Bob!

Steven: Sup.

Bob: Sup.

Chibipool: Sup.

Weasel: Sup.

Deadpool: Sup.

Weasel: ...I told you you shouldn't have messed with that device at the Baxter Building.

Deadpool: Why? I got two more mes! WAIT. (Narrows eyes) Are they trying to get to the Bea Arthur DVDs first? CAUSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! No wait! Even worse! YOU'LL BUY OUT ALL THE CHIMICHANGAS! Wait! LESS WORSE! You'll intimidate Bob so much that when I do he'll be bored! IS THAT IT?!

Chibipool: I'm awful sorry sir, but we won't be doing much of those things.

Deadpool: Good. Maybe I WON'T have to kill you in your sleep.

Steven: Say what?

Deadpool: Whaaaaat?

Chibi: Cool.

(Meanwhile)

Spidey: Uh, you guys sure you wanna hang out on Earth? Well, I mean, this dimension? We're not Y7. The only Y7 thing we have in my dimension here is Super Hero Squad.

Gumball: Yea, we totally wanna hang out!

Darwin: Too bad Mr Robinson isn't here.

Spidey: Not even going to ask. Anyway, the Avengers will be over here soon to be giving you guys some friends, the only other Y7(Yet sometimes PG)show on CN from ULTIMATE CROSSOVER-

(Ding, Dong)

Spidey: Oh that's them. THROW THEM UP HERE, THEY'RE RATED Y7, THEY WONT DIE! (Flapjack and Knuckles fall from the ceiling)

Knuckles: We're still alive!

Spidey: See?

(Meanwhile)

Iron Man: Glad those two are outta the way.

Panther: We can proceed with our heroic ways.

Cap: You think other people were protecting the Earth while we were gone?

Cage: Ummm...(Points to city in chaos)

Fist: ...Eh, I got eight minutes.

Cage: Think you were hangin' with Lego too long Fist. Hey, where is that rascal anyway?

[Aw, you're so sweet, calling me a little rascal. MEANWHILE! I like saying that]

Lego: You finished?

Beast: (Chuckles) Now hold on, this transporter is delicate so it may take a while, but once it's finished, it's sure to take you home.

Lego: Good. I can't imagine anything here, I'll die.

Beast: What, do you have imagine yourself alive?

Lego: Yeah.

Mordecai: Thanks for letting us stay here.

Wolverine: No problem, bub.

(Suddenly, a man with dark purple hair, with little blue hair at the right front side, wristbands, wears skinny jeans, rag at the back pocket, black tantop, black and white shoes, blue eyes and facial hair appears out of nowhere)

?: Is this X-Men Base?

Wolverine: (Snikt)Who's askin'?

?: I'm Joey Hardy. I belive you're...James Howlett? (Wolverine cringes at the sound of real name)

Wolverine: (Growls, then yet another snikt)What do you want, bub?

Joey: I'm sorry, but I heard of your heroics in the Lego84771 Dimension. Well my friends in a dimension called Aaa is in trouble too! Can you help me save them?

Wolverine: (Mumbles, then claws go back in) Fine. We'll gather everyone, except the New Warriors and that marshmallow.

Lego: You know, I AM allowed to imagine one thing in each dimension. If you'd like, I can summon a cast of fighters.

Wolverine: (Groans)Whatever, but it'll just make it more confusing!

Lego: We don't have to invite everyone neccesarily, plus you already said no marshmallows or New Warriors.

Wolverine: Fine. But I don't want no stinkin' kiddies slowin' us down!

Lego: Are you basically trying to get rid of Gumball, Knuckles, Flapjack, and Darwin?

Wolverine: Pretty much.

Lego: Done. (Claps twice, then the spoken of ones go back to their realms immediently)

Beast: Why can't you teleport yourself to your dimension?

Lego: Shut up, you'll ruin the plot.

Wolverine: Much better.

Joey: Umm..

Lego: Oh yeah, sorry. (Waves hand, then a bunch of odd-looking strangers appeared)

One of them: Mama Mia...

Different: The land looks strange.

Lego: It's me guys!

Someone else: Wha, yahs ood?

Lego: Sorry, Kirby, no food.

"Kirby": Aw, me ike ood, yum tum!

Lego: Yeah. Meet some of my new friends! (Points to X-Men and Regular Show)

?: Ah, how nice-a!

Lego: Can you guys introduce yourselves to them?

?: It'sa me, Mario!

?: I'm-a Leegi, none but-a-the one.

?: The name's Link.

Kirby: Meeeee Kirby!

?: Pika pika, pikaCHU!

Lego: You know what, I think we can settle this much easier if we just write down 'Everyone introduces themselves'.

[Everyone introduces themselves]

Lego: Yeah, like that.

Link: Why have you summoned us, Master Lego?

Lego: Because, Link, my friends need help to save a dimension by the name of Aaa.

Mario: Ah, a-mamma mia, I've-a been there, iz not so good-a, mesa met a Marie, a alternate-a gender of mesa.

Lego: Well the jokes on all of you cuz there ain't no way to turn Lego into a girl name.

Samus: None that you could think of anyway.

[Four hours. [Oh god, that's a lot, better make it smaller]Ten hours later[Ha]]

Deadpool: F*ck you.

Joey: ...And that's why we need all of you.

Deadpool: You didn't even say anything, you only said 'thats why we need all of you.

Joey: ...Good point.

(Another ten hours later[I'm sooooo evil])

Joey: And that's why we ne-You know what, you get the point.

Deadpool: Well, CROSSOVERS ASSEMBLE! 


	2. CROSSOVERS ASSEMBLE Again

HEY, this is chapter two, umm, just saying this, "example" Means someones thinking. So here Example: "Example!? WHAT THE F*CK LEGO!?"

(Aaa)

?: Cake, RUN!

Cake: Oh not without you Fifi!

"Fifi": JUST DO IT!

(Cake scampers far away)

(The land of Aaa is in ruins ever since the Lich was removed from the Lego84771 Dimension. "Who would even do that?!" Fionna would think often. The Lich had been placed there for safety reasons, since the only man who lived there was a young, handsome, *Oh shut up* [Who are you!?] *I'm white box* [Oh f*ck] *only man who lived there was a strange ol' creepy hermit*)

Fionna: "Where's Marshall Lee? Ever since Aaa has been invaded with countless enemies, lots of people have been disappearing...and I can't let that happen to Cake!"

(Earth)

Chibi: So I hear Deadpool, the X-Men, and the Regshow Gang are tryin' to fix up the gang once again.

Steven: Oh god, c'mon!

Weasel: I don't wanna be involved in this.

Bob: I'm goin'!

Chibi: Icky-uppy? (Holds hands up)

Bob: Awww...(Shoots Chibi through the head)

Weasel: Let's get outta here before he wakes.

Steven: Aww, yeah-yuh!

(Mordecai, far away: ...Hmm...)

(At Avengers Mansion)

Cyclops: So what do you say, Tony? Can the Avengers help with this rescue mission?

Stark: Hm...Sorry, Scott, you know how much I'd like to help you, but we can't. We're also on a mission to help the Fantastic Four defeat Dr. Doom once again.

Cyclops: Can you spare any of your team members?

Stark: Well, if you really need a lot of support on this journey, Cap can help you, if he'd rather not fight Dr. Doom.

Cyclops: Thanks Tony.

Stark: No problem.

(Spiderman appears)

Spidey: Yo, wassup Cyk?

Cyclops: Spiderman? What're you doing here? I thought Iceman was going to get you.

Spidey: How would he know where I live? Oh, well, he WAS one of my amazing friends(Stupid TV show).

Cyclops: Tony, can Spidey help too?

Stark: Eh, why not? Spiderman, you're helpin' the X-Men.

Spidey: Cool.

(A treehouse in Ooo)

Finn: Oh man, that adventure rocked HARD!

Jake: Yeah man. (Stretches arm to get a pear)It was banaenae.

(There's a knock on their door, so they go answer it)

Ice King: Hey guys.

Finn: Ice King! What're you doing here?

Ice King: It's coldtime, remember? We're all supposed to get together and give presents and watch movies!

Finn: No it's not, that was just a couple months ago!

Ice King: What do I do with this penguin I was gonna give you though?

Finn: Oh sweet! Umm, there's a new holiday where only you give presents to everyone in Ooo bye! (Slams door) Jake, we gotta penguin!

Jake: Aw, sweet! What should we name him?

Finn: How 'bout...Pendleton?

Jake: Sounds good to me man. (Phone rings, Jake gets it)Hello?

?: Hey Jake, this is Rigby.

Jake: Hey, wassup?

Rigby: Can you come over to our house?

Jake: Sure! We'll be there soon. (Hangs up)Dude, we gotta go to Rigby's house.

Finn: Oh yeah...you know, I've never been inside.

Jake: Me either. Let's go!

(Somewhere in Milwaukee)

Bob: We'z almost there!

Weasel: And in record time, I bet Chibipool hasn't even woke up yet.

?: You are incorrect, my good sirs. (Weaz and Bob get stabbed) Chibipool always wins! (Runs away really fast)

(Ten hours later at the Regshow gang's house)

Deadpool: Everyone represent their series.

Finn: First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about. Second, by the time everyone got here, it was 2 in the a.m p.m.

Mordecai: Please don't say that.

Cyclops: Why not?

Mordecai: (Whispers)

Cyclops: Oh my.

Cap: I would like to know, but I shall not ask.

Spidey: Good.

Mario: Mamma mia...

Deadpool: There, everyone represented their own series through text.

Spidey: Ooooookay...

Deadpool: CROSSOVERS ASSEMBLE!

[You said that last chapter]

Deadpool: Hey, it's the yellow box from the comics, and not from Lego's mind. 


	3. Aaa

(Aaa)

Fionna: "Still can't find Cake, but a safe bet is that she's at the treehouse. I just hope she's saf-"

?: S'up, Fi?

Fionna:(Turns)Marshall?

Marshall Lee: Yea, how did you EVER figure it out?

Fionna: Oh shut up. Have you seen Cake?

Lee: No, why?

Fionna: LOOK! THE WORLD IS IN CHAOS, IT'S BURNING EVERYWHERE, EVIL GHOSTS AND SKELETONS AND ZOMBIES AN-

Lee: Sorry, it was a dumb question(Kicks zombie behind him, while Fionna whacks a golem with her purse)

(Milwaukee(Regshow Gang house))

Joey: We're all ready.

?: WAIT! NO, NOT YET! (Weaz and Bob come running up)

Weaz: We're here.

Chibipool: Ah, you made it. How...good. (Narrows eyes)

Bob: (Whispers)I'm scared.

Deadpool: Everyone state their name, so the reader knows who's starring as a character in this story.

LSP: Like, no way(Gets shot through head)

*awkward moment, everyone pretends it didn't happen*

Pendleton: Wenk.

Deadpool: Let's do this already.

Finn: Finn.

Jake: Jake.

Marceline: Marcie.

Pendleton: Wenk.

Deadpool: Chimichanga.

Weaz: Weasel.

Bob: Bob.

Mordecai: Mordecai.

Rigby: Rigby.

Muscle Man: Muscle Man.

Skips: Skips.

Fives: Here.

Wolverine: Logan.

Cyclops: Scott.

Gambit: Jez call me Gambet.

Rogue: Rogue.

Storm: Ororo, but please call me Storm.

Nightcrawler: Kurt.

Cap: Steven, but call me Cap.

Spidey: Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Mario: Izza meez, Mario.

Link: The name is Link.

Kirby: Aah!

Pikachu: Pika~chu!

Sonic: Alright!

Samus: Samus.

Joey: Joey N. Hardy.

Deadpool: Is everyone here, or will I have my sentence cut shor-

?: TOO BAD YA FORGOT ME! (Chibipools head gets slashed off)It'sa me, Steven-o!

Deadpool: STEVEN, you cut my senten-

Steven: Steven.

Deadpool: (Mutters under breath) {...really man?}

Joey: Hey, Steven! It's you!

Steven: Umm, do I know you from the prequel to this?

Joey: No...what?

Steven: Sorry, yeah, no, maybe, I know ya. You're that guy from the...grocery store right?

Joey: NO! (Facepalm)

Steven: Hey...wait, I'm starting to remember you!

Joey: Yeah?

Steven: YOU'RE CASTRO!

Joey: What...THAT'S FROM A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TIME, MAN! C'MON, I DON'T GOT NO EYEPATCH! JUST SHUT UP!

Steven: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know you Joe...

Joey: Say 'ee'.

Steven: Joe.

Joey: (Dies)

Steven: (Looks up) That was a bit dramatic, weren't it?

[Sorry(Joey magically comes back to life)]

Steven: There we go. Don't worry dude, I read the text, and I found out you're Joey.

Joey: WE'VE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR YEARS!

Steven: You wouldn't believe how many times I get that.

Joey: Whatever man. The transporter is finished. Me, Beast and Skips FINALLY finished it. Just giving out some dialouge.

(They all step in the portal to Aaa)

(Aaa)

Fionna: Marshall, the treehouse! It's there!

Marshall: C'mon, let's go! (Penguin magically falls from sky into Fionna's hands)

Fionna: Whaa...(Holds penguin tight)Can't let this die...

(They finally make it inside the treehouse, which is rotting and has a fire on the boat part)

Cake: Fionna! Marshall! You're here! Oh good, oh good, oh good!

Fionna: Cake, I have a penguin, what should we name her?

Cake: How about...Penelope?

Fionna: (Grins)That's a great name.

(Suddenly, the everyone mentioned before the (Aaa) thing(We should really give them a name, how about, the Atlas?)Appears)

Finn: What da?

Deadpool: I mentioned this is a counterpart universe right? Don't go all WHAT DA on me.

(The Atlas introduces themselves, then the counterparts)

Fionna: Fionna.

Cake: Cake.

Marshall: Marshall Lee.

Penelope: Wenk.

Lady DP: Enchilada. [CHIMICHANGA!]

Female Weasel: Weezer.

Female Bob: Meg.

Female Mordecai: Morgan.

Female Rigby: Riley.

Female Skips: Skylar.

Female Muscle Man: Muscle Woman.

Female Fives: Tens.

Female Wolverine: Honeybadger. [Yeahhhhhh]

Female Cyclops: Scizor[Makes no sense at all, but I like it!]

Male Rogue: Brawn.

Female Gambit: Tief. [TEEF]

Male Storm: Hurricane.

Female Nightcrawler: Beetlebug[Whaaaa]

Female Cap: Senator America.

Female Spiderman: Spiderwoman[Not the one from Avengers]

Female Mario: Maria.

Female Link: The name is Lilah.

Female Kirby: Aah!(Keeby)

Female Pikachu: Bikachu! (Bikachu)

Male Samus: Seamus.

Female Sonic: (Dies for no apparent reason and everyone's memory is erased of her)

Female Steven: Stephanie.

Female Joey: Jo.

Ginta: GUESS WE GOTTA DO THIS, RIGHT BABBO!

Babbo: OF COURSE, CUZ THAT'S WHAT GENTLEMAN DO!

Dorothy: ARE YOU SURE? BECAUSE I'M A STALKER AND I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE!

Snow: YEAH? WELL I LOOK JUST LIKE SOMEONE GINTA KNOWS!

Edward: WOW! I SLEEP AND TURN INTO STUFF!

Deadpool: What a random outbreak of MAR characters, (Shoots all along with Steven, Lady DP, and Stephanie)

Stephanie: Yeah.

Lady DP: Yeah.

Steven: Yeah.

Nanashi: Ye-(Peow) 


	4. Couldn't think of a title?

Sup peeps? ...Not really. Anywho! I mean, hoo...here's your story...I guess...

(Aaa)

Link: (Closes eyes and thinks for a while) We must be moving. It is not safe here. But...Fionna, who exactly are you at war with?

Fionna: Ummm...(Glances at Marshall)

Marshall: My mothe-Umm, the Nightosphere.

Finn: ALL RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!

Lilah: Hold on, Finn Human. We have not an idea of where we shalt designate ourselves.

Samus: There's no time. We got get outta here. NOW. (Part of the treehouse gets lit on fire)

Cyclops: Who did that!?

Seamus: NO TIME! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAA!

(Several hours later)

Link: Is this Ice Village safe?

Cake: Yeah, the monsters will die slowly here, and they're smart enough to know this.

?: YOU ICE-BLOCKIN RABBIT!(Ice Queen appears)

Jake: Aw sweet, Ice King!

Link: It is against my honor to fight a woman.

Jake: That's a woman!?

Link: However...

Lilah: ...It must be done. (Both shoot arrows at Ice Queen)

Ice Queen: AH! OKAY! I SURREN-(Dodges arrows)DER!(Link and Lilah stop)Sheesh...

Fionna: Ice Queen, show us to a craftmanship table. We need to construct weapons. While we make the weapons, get as many penguins as you can.

Ice Queen: WELL I NEVE-(Narrowly avoids arrow) WHAT THE CABBAGE!?

Link: DO. WHAT. SHE. SAYS.

Ice Queen: CRAFTMAN TABLE OVER DEIR BYE!(Points somewhere and flies off)

Marshall: Nice. (Tries to knuckle-bump Link)

Link: (Reaches for sword) Are you trying to attack me?

Marshall: (Groans)

Mordecai: GUYS! Skips has a plan.

Skips: Okay. Marshall, along with Marceline, you guys will go confront the evil demon lord, or whoever the guy is, and figure out what's his deal. The rest of us, (Glares)We're goin' to war.

(10 hours later, random point in Aaa)

Marcie: So, Marshall, how do you know this dude?

Marshall: SHE'S not a dude.

Marcie: Oh, a gal's takin' over the world? Even for me, that's an interestin' twist.

Marshall: And um, I know her because...

Marcie: Well?

Marshall: (Mutters) She's my mother...

Marcie: What'd you say!?

Marshall: You heard me, she's my mother. And I can't kill her.

Marcie: Don't worry, we won't resort to killing unless we hav-

Marshall: No, I'm serious, you literally can't kill her.

Marcie: Oh yeah. Whatzer name?

Marshall: Abadeer. Hilary Abadeer.

Marcie: Hm. Got a dad named Hunson Abadeer. Nice.

(They arrive at a warehouse)

Marcie: Hilly lives in a warehouse?

Marshall: No. Mom's home is the Nightosphere. This is just a safer and much more secret place. The warehouse is actually a factory that produces robots of some kind.

Marcie: Hmm.

(Upon entering said warehouse, their eyes instantly dart back and forth through the endless, never-stopping line that carried so many types of odd robots, every one of them different by many seperate things)

Marcie: Well you were right about one thing,(chuckles)the negotiations were short.

(Meanwhile, right outside the Ice Kingdom)

Wolverine: I'M THE BEST THERE IS AT WHAT I DO. AND WHAT I DO, ISN'T VERY NICE. (Stabs and jumps from zombie to zombie to zombie)

Deadpool: Yo you birdie, here's a gun. Make sure the boomstick is pointed the right way and SHOOT!(Tosses gun to Mordecai)

Mordecai: Uh...(Shoots zombie)...Cool...

Rigby: C'MON! GIMME SOMETHIN' I CAN USE HERE!

Deadpool: A GRENADE! (Throws one to Rigby, and Rigby immediently activates it and throws it into a horde of zombie) (BOOOOOOM)

Deadpool: IT'S A GRENADE!(Does an awesome montage of killing zombies)

Link: HYAAAH!(Kapunch)YAAAAH!

Samus: The legion's almost cleared out guys. Mordecai, Rigby, get all your friends into the Ice Kingdom. The rest a us will take care of the few that still unlive.

Mordecai: SKIPS! MUSCLE MAN! FIVES! Get into the Ice Kingdom, QUICK!

Rigby: I WANNA LIVE!

Deadpool: HEY GUYS! I GOTTA JETPACK!

Mordecai: What is he talking about?

Rigby: Honestly? No idea.

Deadpool: Macaroni, macoroni, macoroni, macoroni put the cheese in the noodles an' whaddya get? Mac-Hey hot dogs! I want a hot dog! I'll go buy one!

Link: Your friend here is quite the oddity.

Weasel: You can say that again.

Link: You're allowing me to say it once more?

Weaz: It's a phrase.

Link: I see. *Still don't get these weird earthlings. One day, I'll hafta figure dem out. Oh no, my mind is bonding with them!*

Lilah: EVERYONE TO THE ICE KINGDOM! Me, Seamus, and our others will stay and defeat the rest!

(Everyone except Seamus, Samus, Link and Lilah rushes into the Ice Castle)

Deadpool: (Places a mine down on the ground) I like to sit on my pancake.

Lady DP: Ha! Video references.

Deadpool: Hey man, (I mean, WO-man), Klay World izz like, the best thing I've ever seen.

Lady DP: Really? I thought Dinosaur Office was better.

Deadpool: Nah, Klay World by a LANDslide.

Lady DP: Hm. I'll have to check it out. Probably not as good as Bob Newhart getting me an enchilada though.

Deadpool: You mean Bea Arthur getting ME a chimichanga.

Lady DP: BOB NEWHART!

Deadpool: CHIMICHANGA!

Lady DP: ENCHILADA!

Deadpool: BEA ARTHUR!

Superman: I'm stupidyy...

Deadpool: Dumbass. (Kills with katana through neck)

Lady DP: One thing we can agree on is Superman sucks.

Punisher: (Randomly appears) I'll kill you.

Deadpool: The reason I'm keeping you alive(Glares)Is because you make us look funny.

Mordecai: OOOOOOHHHHH! (Punisher disappears)

Finn: C'mon guys! It's schmow-zow in here!

Mario: A-mamma mia...

Well!? HAPPY!? THERE'S YA STORY, YA HAPPZY!? They all win, no one dies, the end. Ta-da... 


	5. Atlas & Chronicle

(Aaa, in the warehouse mentioned last chapter(If you didn't read last chapter, SUCK IT))

Marceline: Well you were right about one thing,(chuckles)the negotiations WERE short.

Chris(From Family Guy)Ha! Movie reference.(Disappears)

?: WHAT IS THIS!? (Stomps over to find Marceline and Marshall Lee) Ah, my son! You've come!(Grabs Marshall and hugs tightly)

Marcie: It's a Kodak moment.

?: AND JUST WHO ARE YOU?

Marcie: I'm Marceline.

Marshall: Marceline comes from a different dimension, you sick freak.

?: (!)BAD BOY!BAD BOY!...Wait...this dimension wouldn't happen to be Ooo, would it?

Marceline: Maybeh. Who's askin'?

?: HILARY ABADEER!

Marceline: ...Perhaps.

Hilary: Ah, you must be the daughter of Hunny, yes?

Marcie:(Disgusted)Ugh, ya weirdo. Yeah.

Hilary: You two do not understand what is going on! (Puts Marshall down and sits)You see, I'm doing the right thing!

Marcie: How the cabbage do you think this?

Hilary: You see, I'm only trying to make the world a better place! I'm trying to get rid of all music other than punk rock-

Marcie: Oh, wow.

Hilary: -Make everything red-

Marshall: Whoa, I didn't know this!

Hilary: -And make...umm...what do you like?(Points at Marcie)

Marcie: Um,Candy Corpse Snake?

Hilary: And let Candy Corpse Snake be rich so they never quit the band!

Marcie and Marshall: (Eyes are spinning mysteriously but not noticeably)Wow...

(Later, at the Ice Kingdom, all the monsters have been killed, and everyone is chilling out(Quite literally) inside the Ice Castle)

Marcie and Marshall: (Appears)Hey guys!

Finn: 'Ey, wassup Marcie?

Marcie: Not much. Oh, by the way, Hilary's good! (Eyes still spinning but no one notices)

Mordecai: (Dumb laugh)You're crazy.

Marcie: Oh yeah, you guys don't know Hilary is. (Tells story)

Finn: Hm, I don't know Marceline.

Marshall: Oh trust her. When has she-or me-ever wronged you?(Stares at Finn)

Finn: Good point. (Walks over with Marcie and Marshall. On one side of the room is those three and the other is everyone else)

Jake: Waitz for me Finn!(Stretches over)Finn, I don't get this man. It's a trick.

Finn: Nah man. They're cool.

Jake: What I'm telling you dude, IS THAT IT'S NOT COOL.

Finn:(Shakes Jake)Dude! What's wrong with you? It's Marcie for cryin' out loud.

Jake:(Mumbles a little)But man, look at them. I can't quite put my paw on it, but something's wrong with 'em.

Finn: DUDE. You're insane. You're either with us or against us.

Jake: Against(Walks to other side of room. Now Finn, Marcie, and Marshall standing on one side, Jake on the other side, and everyone else is in the middle)

Finn: WHAT!?Pendleton, come to papees. (Pendleton waddles over to Finn)

Jake: Pendleton! Well, I still have Penelope. (Penelope doesn't waddle over)Oh c'mon!

Cake: Well, you know, she's OUR penguin.

Jake: Flip.

Fionna: Err, Marshall, hehe, are you SUUUURE about this? I mean, she is sending evil robots and zombies and ghosts and stuff out.

Marshall: That's just to get rid of...evil things. The robots must have accidentally been programmed wrong and thought you were evil, and zombies and ghosts basically kill anyone.

Fionna: Umm...Cake?

Cake: I don't know 'bout you, but I'm gonna go where Penelope goes. Who's right, Penelope?

Penelope: Wenk. (Waddles over to Jake)Wenk wenk wenk.

Cake: Man, I was hoping it would be Finn...Alright, then. (Stretches over to Penelope)

Fionna: U-Um sorry Finn. But I gotta stay with my friends.

Finn: (Eyes spinning)YEAH!? Well your friends are wrong, and it's gonna lead you to DEATH.

Jake:(Quietly to Fionna and Cake)Okay, I see. Sure, his personality has changed rapidly, but there's also something wrong with his appearence. Just can't figure it out.

Skips: Finn, think about what you're doing.

Finn: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?

Skips: Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Finn: Grrr(Stares at Wolverine)

Wolverine: Sorry bub. (Jumps over to Jake's side along with Skips)Somethin's wrong. I can smell it.

[This goes on for a looong time, until the middle of the room is perfectly clear, and on each side of the Ice Castle is a large group, who, if matched up, may be perfectly evenly-matched. One group has kept the name "Atlas" and consists of these members: Finn, Marceline, Pendleton, Deadpool, Weasel, Bob, Mordecai, Rigby, Gambit, Rogue, Spider-Man, Pikachu, Samus, Steven, Marshall Lee, Lady DP, Weezer, Meg, Muscle Woman, Tens, Brawn, Scizor, Tief, Beetlebug, Spiderwoman, Bikachu, Seamus, and Stephanie.

The other group has the name "Chronicle" and consists of these members: Jake, Muscle Man, Skips, Fives, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Cap, Mario, Link, Kirby, Joey, Fionna, Penelope, Cake, Morgan, Riley, Skylar, Honeybadger, Beetlebug, Senator America, Maria, Lilah, Keeby, Jo, and Chibipool. Also, you know how the female Sonic randomly died? She took the male one with her :).]

Lego: And I will be hovering around, because the dimension of Aaa is right next to my dimension, so just enough power flows into me for me to imagine things. Also, I will now teleport each of you to one side of the dimension, and you'll each be adjacent to eachother, also, I'm imagining an awesomely huge base on each side for each of you, you'll be able to tell them apart because it will clearly state "Atlas" or "Chronicle" on it. Good luck to all. (Teleports each group to each base.) Now, I will be able to sneak past my "Books of Beginning" references.

(CHRONICLE BASE)

Riley: It's all happening so fast!

Cap: You're right, but we know that our side is the good one, and even though we have a slightly lesser number than the Atlas folk, we can't lose with Chibipool.

Chibipool: You CAN lose if you don't find me some whiskey.

Jake: I'll see if I can call on Lego. LEGO!

Lego: (Appears) Hello, I imagined super-hearing in case someone needed me.

Jake: Can you get Chibi some whiskey?

Lego: Maybe. Chibi, who do you think is the lamest person here?

Chibi: Erm, I don't know, I hate all of these people. Probably one of those Reg Show counterparts that haven't even spoken yet.

Lego: Alright, well, you can have them living or you can have a bottle of whiskey.

Chibi: Whiskey. (Morgan disappears)

Link: Chibi!

Lego: (Makes floating bottle of whiskey appear in front of Chibi) There you go. It's a bottle of Captain Morgan. (Disappears)

(ATLAS BASE)

Finn: Alright, we're going to have to plan an attack on Chronicle.

Marceline: I say we get Deadpool to throw a grenade in front of their door to let zombies in. I just called Hilary to start finding an even more destructive zombie virus that will turn lots into zombies.

Deadpool: I like the plan, but their base is exactly adjacent to us. That means there aren't any shortcuts, and it's maybe about several hundred miles away. We need transportation.

Marshall: Why don't you call on Lego?

Mordecai: Now you're making sense. And now I'm making snacks.

Steven: LEGO!

Lego:(Appears) Yes?

Deadpool: We need transportation to invade the Chronicle Base.

Lego: Alright, just answer me one question: Who do you think is the lamest person at the Chronicle?

Deadpool: HA! HA! THAT'S THE QUESTION!? THAT'S FUNNIER THAN A TWO-HEADED GOAT FIGHTING AN ANGER-THERAPY ATTENDING PIG! Probably one of those Reg-Show lame-o's that haven't spoken much. (Riley appears, and is then gruesomely stretched out to form a rocket)

Lego: Here you go! It's highest speed is 100 m/hr. Not much, sorry. There's not enough power in me to add more. BYE!

Rogue:(Obviously amazed) We're winning...the war...

(CHRONICLE BASE)

Skylar: Where did Riley go?

Cap: Hush, Sky. We're putting Chibi in time-out.

Chibi: BUT I DON'T WANNAAAA!

Mario: Well, that's just-a too bad-a!

Link: Lose the accent, Groucho.

Maria: Heyeayeayayay, heyeayea, I say hey...What's going on?

Jo: Look it up, He-Man style.

Joey: (High-fives Jo) But now, we need to stop this. Especially Steven, I don't know what he's thinking right now, but we need to get him on OUR SIDE.

(ATLAS)

Stephanie: But now, we need to stop this. Especially Jo, I don't know what she's thinking right now, but we need to get her on OUR SIDE.

Steven: Shut up, Granma.

Steph: You know you're kind of insulting yourself?

Steven: Oh, you're MY counterpart? Hmmph. (Hilary Abadeer suddenly appears) Hey Hilary.

Hilary: Who are you?

Steven: You can read the text and find out.

Hilary: Tex-What?

Steven: Oh, you're not in the Fourth-Wall program. Well, then. You know, I miss She-Hulk.

Deadpool: Steven, you really shouldn't miss She-Hulk. We can't have her ripping off our theme.

Steven: I think WE'RE ripping of HER theme.

Deadpool: If we are, it'll be fine since we've ripped off so many other things: She-Hulk, Deathstroke, Spiderman.

Spidey: What?

Deadpool: I said HELLOOOO Peter Benjamin Parker.

Spidey: WHAT?! (Looks around, frightened) Who told you?

Deadpool: All I said was hello Wil E. Coyote.

Spidey: No you said-Never mind.

Deadpool: I ALWAYS mind.

Spidey: Yes you do.

Steph: I think EVERYONE just FORGOT about me for a second.

Steven: Yeah, it's like you somehow faded out of existence.

Steph: Um, yes, I suppose so.

Spidey: Alright, we've got the Deadpool plan. Deadpool, Seamus and Weasel have modified the rocket so it makes no sound and works as a jet. Take Pikachu and Tens with you for backup.

Deadpool: I'm doin' this for you Bea. (Blows kiss to air, then steps into the rocket which now looks like a jet with Pikachu and Tens. The rocket takes off)

TO BE CONTINUED!...Obviously. What kind of story would end like this? 


End file.
